Centers for Disease Control and Prevention
Category:ArticlesCategory:Organizations | image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = CDC Center for Disease Control | continuity = | type = | status = | leaders = | members = Diana Skouris; Tucker Kaufman; Vanessa Calder | allies = | enemies = Body Snatchers; The 4400; Zombies | 1st appearance = }} The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (or CDC) is a United States federal agency under the Department of Health and Human Services based in Druid Hills, unincorporated DeKalb County, Georgia. It works to protect public health and safety by providing information to enhance health decisions, and it promotes health through partnerships with state health departments and other organizations. The CDC focuses national attention on developing and applying disease prevention and control (especially infectious diseases), environmental health, occupational safety and health, health promotion, prevention and education activities designed to improve the health of the people of the United States. In fiction In the 1997 sci-fi/horror film Mimic, Jeremy Northam played a character named Doctor Peter Mann, who was the deputy director of the CDC branch based out of New York City. His wife, Doctor Susan Tyler and he, developed a genetically evolved insect dubbed the Judas Breed, which was designed to kill cockroaches, the leading carrier of Strickler's Disease, which was killing dozens of children in the New York area and threatened to become an epidemic. Three years later however, Mann and Tyler's work bore unexpected results as the Judas Breed insects continued to adapt and evolve, growing into human-sized shapeshifting monsters. (Mimic (1997)) In the 2004-2007 television series The 4400, the CDC played a minor role in the evolution of the program. A CDC scientist, Diana Skouris, was asked to cooperate with the National Threat Assessment Command in studying and investigating the circumstances surrounding the return of 4,400 abductees - all of whom were originally taken from different points in time. 4400: Pilot In the 2007 film The Invasion, CDC agent Tucker Kaufman unwittingly inoculated dozens of people with a communicable space borne pathogen that subverted their conscious mind, creating a hive mentality among the infected. Invasion (2007) The CDC played a role in the final two episodes of season one of the AMC series The Walking Dead. In episode 5, "Wildfire", the survivors of the zombie outbreak, manage to fight their way to the CDC office in Atlanta. They found dozens of bodies littered all over the ground and only one surviving scientist, Doctor Edwin Jenner. Jennfer tried to develop a means of staving off the infection, but was forced to watch his own wife, Candace, die horribly before his eyes. Jenneer, slightly crazed by the event, allowed the survivors to take shelter inside the offices. By the following episode however, a safety protocol was initiated that set the entire facility on self destruct. The survivors managed to escape the building in time, but Doctor Jenner, and one survivor named Jacqui elected to stay behind. (Walking Dead: Wildfire; Walking Dead: TS-19) Characters Appearances Television # Constantine: A Feast of Friends # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 External Links * Centers for Disease Control and Prevention at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Helix/Miscellaneous